Friendship, Jealousy, and Onesided Love
by NinjaRisa
Summary: Asami and Korra spend some time as friends. Read on to find out more. A Oneshot that contains Makorra, Onesided Borra, Korrasami and Masami friendships.


_ Hello, fellow fans! My first Fanfic EVER, but I gotta tell ya - I write essays _way better _than creative stories, but that doesn't mean my creative stories stink. I'm a rather boring person in nature, but I tried my hardest to make this humorous. It's not "OMG, that was a kneeslappa!" or a bust-your-gut sort of funny, but hopefully it'll make you smile just a little. ^w^_

_**Summary:**__ Asami and Korra spend some time as friends. Read on to find out more. (Can't really say anymore 'cause I'll reveal too much.) A Oneshot._

_**Contains:**__ Makorra, one-sided Borra, and Masami & Korrasami friendships. A little warning though - the characters may or may not be a little OOC (I tried my best to keep them in character)._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Legend of Korra, and never will. I just own my laptop and my imagination._

_ Constructive criticism is encouraged. :) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Friendship, Jealousy, and One-sided Love**

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," Asami reassured Korra.

Korra put on the helmet Asami handed her, and looked back at the tall beauty. "I don't know about that."

Asami smiled at her, jokingly replying, "Oh, c'mon. The Avatar is _scared_ to ride a moped?"

Korra frowned slightly, folded her arms, and determinedly replied, "Heh. I'm not _afraid_ of _anything!_ . . . But," she continued, turning her back to Asami in a small whisper, "I may kinda _sorta_ be a little nervous."

Asami giggled at her friend and gently pushed Korra towards the moped in front of them. "Look, it's really not that hard." Korra quickly shot her a look of disbelief. "Just remember what I told you," Asami resumed. "Keep your body centered and both hands on the handlebars. The throttle is the right handlebar - rolling it back will increase your speed, and rolling it forward will decrease your speed. Lean into your turn at faster speeds, but when you're going slow just use the handlebars to turn," Asami instructed. She paused and put her forefinger to her cheek, asking herself aloud, "Am I forgetting something? Ah yes! Do you remember how to brake?"

"You use both brakes evenly to stop," Korra smiled confidently.

"That's right!" the heiress nodded. "I believe you're ready."

Korra glanced at the moped with a small gulp. She bent her legs at a small angle, making tight fists, thrusting her bent elbows to her sides. She puffed up her cheeks, exhaled deeply, and then stood up straight. "Alright, let's do this," she beamed with overconfidence, punching her fist into her other open hand. She took her seat on the vehicle as familiar footsteps approached the two girls from behind.

"Hey. It took a while to find you guys - the mansion's so huge," the firebender said. Asami turned around and greeted him, while Korra didn't respond. He looked over at Korra, who was getting comfortable on the moped's seat, and he raised an eyebrow at the sight. "Um, what're you doing?"

"Korra wanted to try out riding on a moped," Asami explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Korra retorted, looking back at the two. "I never said I 'wanted' to. I just mentioned how it would feel riding on a moped, and the next thing I know I'm being dragged out here."

"Well, we're out here now, so you might as well try," Asami laughed lightly. "You'll have fun."

"Is she ready? 'Cause we both know how well her _driving skills_ are," Mako whispered with the back of his hand to Asami, a smirk on his face.

"Hey, I heard that!" Korra growled. "Look, I got this," she responded rather audaciously. She pulled down the goggles to her eyes, adjusting them till they fit to her liking.

"Ready?" Asami asked the enthusiastic tomboy. Korra looked sideways to her left, making a cocky grin, and lifted a thumbs up. One could almost see the small glint in her eyes.

_This isn't going to end well_, Mako thought, shaking his head in doubt.

"Ok, here I goooo!" Korra yelled as she zoomed forward at an exceedingly fast rate. "WOOO-HOOOOO!" the wild teenager howled. Mako rolled his eyes and said under his breath, "Again, this girl … is crazy."

After a moment's silence watching Korra zigzag here and there Mako spoke up. "Don't you think she's going _too_ fast?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"She'll get used to the speed eventually. Don't be such a worry-wart," the raven-haired girl responded with a teasing smile. Mako frowned and released a small grunt, and then looked back at the crazy Avatar, saying, "She should slow down before she hurts someone . . . or herself."

"You're doing great, Korra!" Asami cheered (causing Mako to jump at the sudden outburst), cupping her hands to her mouth, and completely disregarding Mako's last comment.

_Wow, this is amazing!_ Korra thought to herself. _Definitely different from riding Naga! _ While Korra was deep in her thoughts, she failed to notice someone approaching who likewise did not hear the moped speeding his way.

"Hey, guys! What's - AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bolin screeched in a voice two octaves higher than normal. His defense pose was pretty strange as well - his right leg was raised in the air trying to shield his body, and he raised his arms to block his face; his eyes shut tight, bracing for impact. When Korra heard Bolin's scream, her eyes immediately grew wide and was panicking and screaming as well.

"Bolin, move outta the way!" Mako was yelling in vain. _Ugh, he just got himself in yet _another_ stupid situation!_ the firebender groaned within himself. _Where in the world did he pop out from anyway?_

"Korra, brake!" Asami shouted from a distance. Korra's heart was beating faster, and her mind was practically all over the place, her body frozen in her seat.

"I-I-I . . . I don't remember how!" the blue-eyed girl screamed. The several seconds before the collision seemed to move in slow motion - Mako and Asami were shouting at the top of their lungs, flailing their arms over their heads, while Bolin stood in the same strange pose; Korra somehow managed to jump off the moped at the last second, before . . .

SLAM!

Bolin's body flew backwards and skidded across the rough ground, making incoherent sounds as he rolled; Korra had jumped to the side, using air to soften the impact before her body met earth; the moped had finally rolled to a stop and fell over on its side. Asami sighed and Mako pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. They looked at each other and both faces seemed to read, "Deja vu."

"Ow . . ." Korra muttered. She laid on the ground for a few seconds with her eyes closed, until she finally recalled the accident and shot up. She looked around, searching for a familiar figure, hoping he wasn't in a lot of pain. She spotted the young earthbender a couple of yards away and quickly rushed to his side. Bolin had sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow, ow, ooowww!" he groaned, still rubbing his head, tears in the corners of his eyes. He turned his head slightly when he heard Korra running towards him.

"Bolin! Are you okay?" the Avatar asked frantically in between breaths. She took off her helmet and set it down on the ground next to her.

"You should watch where you're going, woman!" Bolin replied in a joking manner. Korra rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Hey, _you_ just came out of nowhere," she returned. "Didn't you see me, or at least _hear_ me?" She released a small sigh as he simply shrugged (and he winced as he did), and kneeled down to his level. She examined Bolin's body carefully. His head, thankfully, didn't suffer a whole lot of damage, but he had several bad scrapes and scratches on his arms. He told her that his right shoulder hurt a bit - the same shoulder that was injured in the Probending semifinals several months ago. She waterbended some water that happened to be nearby and started working on his shoulder. Asami and Mako had walked a bit closer to them but were still watching from a distance, and sighed in relief, glad that neither of them were seriously injured. Suddenly, Asami started to laugh, and Mako turned to look at her.

"Huh? What's so funny?" he asked with his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Sorry," she began, trying to keep herself from laughing so much. "It's just - I find it amusing that this same moped ran into you not too long ago, and now it ran into your brother."

Mako rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "Guess it has something against the Fire Ferret brothers." Both laughed a while, and it felt rather refreshing. For a while after their breakup a month ago, Mako and Asami wouldn't talk to each other, and being alone in one room together was too uncomfortable for either of them. The air was evidently awkward when all four of them hung out together (especially if Korra and Bolin walked ahead and left Mako and Asami behind), but eventually as time went by, they became good friends and them dating became a thing of the past. He glanced over at Korra and Bolin, and then started to glare. Asami noticed his glare and looked in the same direction he was looking, but still didn't understand what the problem was.

"What's wrong?" she questioned the handsome firebender.

"Huh? N-nothing," he muttered in a low voice, turning his head, yet still glaring at the two in the corners of his eyes. Asami didn't buy it and looked more closely.

Korra was busy healing Bolin, not a whole lot of thoughts running through her head. She was so fixated on healing his arms and shoulder that she didn't notice Bolin staring . . . and blushing. Korra was a bit closer than usual, touching his arms, his shoulders, and checking the back of his head. Her touch felt warm on his skin, and he won't deny that he liked it. He was hoping that Korra wouldn't hear the faint beating of his heart against his chest. He just couldn't help but stare at her eyes, so focused and serious at the moment; those eyes as blue as the ocean, yet as bright as the moon. They were the prettiest eyes he'd seen on any girl he's ever met, and she herself was also one of the prettiest - in his opinion, the prettiest girl on the planet! In his mind, it was just him and her, and he wished the world would stop, right then and there. In a way, he was glad Korra ran over him with the moped. He would be lying if he said he wasn't still harboring any feelings for this girl - and Mako was well aware of it.

Asami put a hand to her lips, trying to hold back a giggle. "You're jealous," she teased, still giggling. Mako snapped his head towards hers, but avoided her emerald eyes.

"Pfft. No, I'm not," was his retort, and he folded his arms. Asami rest her hand on her hip, and raised an eyebrow, leaning her head in his direction. "Just admit it, Mako."

"Me? Jealous of my _brother?_ Why would I?"

"Hmm . . .," pretending to give much thought, "maybe because she's giving more attention to Bolin, and less attention to you," pointing at his face as she said the last word.

"Yeah right," Mako scoffed. He looked away and stared uncomfortably at the two.

Instead of trying to force it out of him, Asami tried a different approach, surprised that she even had a mischievous side. Korra and the young airbender kids must've been rubbing off on her.

"Alright, fine. You're not jealous. But . . ." she cunningly smiled, "doesn't your brother look so adorable with his puppy-love face?" Mako tensed a little. "I mean, look at him. His feelings are so obvious, yet Korra doesn't notice. He's the perfect example of young love." Mako immediately clenched his hands into fists. "The way he stares at her is cute, you have to admit." The tips of his ears began turning bright red, and Asami could've sworn she saw a bit of smoke coming out of his nostrils. "He's crushing pretty hard. But it's not a problem since you're not _jealous,_ right? You know, if you're not careful, he may steal her from -" And before he and she knew it Mako was already advancing - practically, _storming_ - towards his little brother and the Avatar, leaving Asami smiling and stifling a laugh in accomplishment.

_He used to be so overprotective of his brother_, Asami thought as she watched the angry firebender walking away. _But now, he's protecting his girlfriend _from _said brother._

Bolin looked up as he saw his older brother coming their way. "Oh, hey bro!"

"Hey," Mako replied back, trying his best to keep his cool. "So . . . anything serious?" shifting his eyes to Korra.

She removed her hands from Bolin's arms and turned to her boyfriend, saying, "No. He's pretty much fine."

"That's good to hear. Heh. You're driving skills need work."

Korra's lower lip protruded outwards, narrowing her eyes at his comment. "Hmph. Like _you_ would've done better, Mr. Spiky Hair," she mocked as she rose from the ground. She took Bolin's hand (which slightly irked Mako) and helped him back on his feet. Mako looked closely at his brothers' arms, his face softening as he noticed all the scratches and scrapes Bolin received from the fall.

"Looks like you fell pretty hard, Bo," Mako pointed out.

Bolin looked at his arms and replied, "Yeah, but I'm fine. No worries. I'm a strong boy!" he assured. "But, _ouch!_ It still hurts, especially the one on my cheek, here," he complained, pointing at the exposed cut on his left cheek. He raised an eyebrow at Korra, a coquettish smile forming on his lips, and suggested (as a small child would), "Y'know, maybe if you _kissed it, _it would feel all better." This was the last straw for Mako and his mind snapped. Before Korra could react or respond to this, the firebender had advanced towards his brother and forcibly grabbed his arm, dragging him away.

"Hey! Mako! I was just kidding! I don't wanna go yet! Let go of me! Ow, ow, ow! Shoulder, SHOULDER!" Bolin whined. "Korra! Go into the Avatar State or something! I don't_ wanna_ go home yet! Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go!" he demanded. Mako finally picked up his whining childish brother, and threw him onto his shoulders like a sack of potatoes; his baby brother fighting back by kicking and punching, trying his best to escape, but sadly to no avail.

"We're going home _now, _Bolin," the anger clearly in his older brother's voice.

"But I don't wanna!" the earthbender cried.

Asami came from behind Korra, shouting, "Bye, Bolin! Bye, _Mr. Jealous!"_ (Mako's cheeks turning red at the last comment.) Mako continued walking away without turning around, held up his free hand - the other holding on to a squirming Bolin - as a goodbye gesture.

Korra stood there completely dumfounded, not sure what to say or think. She cocked her head to the side, looking at a particularly happy Asami who then bent down to pick up Korra's helmet, and asked, "Did I miss something? What . . . just happened?"

"Congratulations! _You,"_ Asami handing the confused Avatar her helmet, smiling prettily at her friend, "just had your first moped experience."

-END-


End file.
